Why Us? Why Now?
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: 17 year old Alexander Hamilton is a ward of the state currently living with his foster family in New York. It takes a meeting with a group of college kids at Revolution University for him to realize that not everything is what he thinks it is. REINCARNATION FIC. Regaining Memories for all of them!
1. Chapter 1

**Why Us? Why Now?**

* * *

Summary: 17 year old Alexander Hamilton is a ward of the state currently living with his foster family in New York. It takes a meeting with a group of college kids at Revolution University for him to realize that not everything is what he thinks it is. REINCARNATION FIC. Regaining Memories for all of them!

* * *

Character(s): Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, John Laurens, Eliza Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler, George Washington, King George III, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Hercules Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, Others to be added later on.

* * *

Warning(s): Spoilers of history and the musical, DEFINATELY AU, Modern time, most stuff isn't how history's written it, I don't even know where this story will go but it's going somewhere. Same sex couples, Male-x-Male, Sexual orientations all over, Reincarnation fic! Regaining Memories. Mentions of Suicide, Abuse, homophobia, immigrant prejudice, slurs, cursing, ETC

* * *

I've never written anything for Hamilton before so this is my first story for this fandom, enjoy!

* * *

Alex couldn't tell you what was wrong with him even if you asked him point blank. there was so much shit going on with him he wasn't even sure if he was ever normal. All his life he's been this way, never knowing when to shut up and always to stubborn to have his decisions swayed, not to mention getting into fights, cursing like a sailor, arguing with his teachers, getting kicked out of places, etc.

His father abandoned him and his mother when he was only ten years old, two years later him and his mother both came down with Malaria, he got better but his mother passed away as they laid together in bed, both of them to weak to move.

When 12 year old Alex woke up in his mother's arms with her cold corpse pressed against his side he was to weak to move or do anything other than cry. A few hours later he began praying for death to take him despite his mother's past pleading with him to get better, she didn't so he didn't see why he should. Just as he was about to pass out someone, who a lot like his twenty-something year old neighbor, came barging into the Hamilton's home and pulled Alex away from his mother. Alex doesn't remember what happened next, it's all a blur to him now as he thinks back on it.

It was after months of being forced medical care under a false name that Alex finally got better then was sent to live with his older cousin. On the day of his thirteenth birthday he found his cousin in their shared room, his cousin had killed himself and the next day with no time to grief for someone who he'd actually come to care for, Alex was kicked out of his cousin's apartment by the landlord. Homeless Alex went back to his old house and spent two years working under his mother's abusive landlord in exchange for bits of food and a place to live.

Then that damned hurricane happened, ripping away anything Alex had left of his old house, his cousins house, most his friends and old neighbors as well. Practically everyone died due to the storm, yet again Alex was left to survive and alone.

It was a month before he turned 16 that he was shipped off to a Pennsylvania foster home. Since then he's been in and out of abusive or forgetful foster homes all around the state before being sent to New York City.

He's definitely learned by now to keep his guard up and not to get attached.

Back to the never learning how to shut up, which got him where he was now.

Wandering around in New York nearing eleven at night, hiding from his current foster father who had just chased him out of the house when Alex went to far and snapped at the man for him demanding Alex's battered satchel be thrown out. There was nothing on earth that could every make him give up his mother's bag she's owned since the day Alex was born. Sure it was obvious that the bag belonged to a woman but Alex didn't care how that made him look, he kept it regardless. Plus Mr. Pierce was a abusive fuck anyway, what did it matter if Alex didn't go back to him.

Hearing loud music farther up the street and seeing the cars lined up and down the street, which Alex was quickly learning was pretty common in New York City, Alex quickly ran towards the noise.

The music was loud and brash, with the harsh lighting assaulting his eyes the moment he ran into the large building, and Alex loved every single second of it. That is until a large figure suddenly slammed into him, almost toppling him over.

"Whoa! Sorry man!" A tall tan man laughed slurring slightly, "H-Heeeey are you new here? Haven't seen ya around. Where you from?"

"W-What?" Alex said his eyes involuntarily widening.

"What dorm are ya?" The man asked tilting his red cup back and chugging that last of the alcohol that Alex could clearly smell.

"I don't have one yet." Alex lied.

The man blinked down at him before grinning widely, "I'm Jason Perez, I'm a junior here. Just go find the other freshman, uh, Aaron Burr? Yeah that's him. H-Here got a pic on school website." shoving his empty cup into Alex's hands Jason pulled out his cell and fumbled around with it for a bit before turning it towards Alex's face, "Here he is! Aaron Burr!"

Alex had to squint to see the man properly, he was young, probably not to much older then himself, black, with a shaved head, once he could actually see his distinctive features Alex nodded slightly though at the same time he couldn't help but feel as though he'd met Aaron Burr before.

"Just find him. He'll find ya a t-t-temporary bed for the night. Go to Principal King tomorrow to get assigned a dorm. Kay?" Jason smiled and put his phone away before clapping Alex on the back and tossing a quick 'Good Luck' over his shoulder as he walked off.

Alex stared after Jason in a sort of dazed bewilderment before dropping the empty red cup onto the floor and quickly moving off in the opposite direction, maybe he could keep the idea of being a freshman up for a bit longer and find this Aaron Burr to get a room for the night. At least now he won't have to find a empty park bench to sleep on.

Pushing his way past the older kids surrounding him and trying to fight back nausea at the smells of piss, vomit and alcohol coming from all over, after almost an hour of searching and declining all the sudden invites to dance Alex finally caught sight of Aaron Burr, but he needed to make sure. Making a beeline towards the bar Alex stood behind who he hoped was Aaron Burr.

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"

The man in front of him tensed before seemingly blurting out, "That depends, who's asking?"

Alex grinned politely, despite the fact that the man hadn't turned around to face him, "Oh, well, sure, sir I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir I have been looking for you."

The man, who Alex was positive was Aaron Burr, spun around and stared at Alex in something akin to horror. With each passing second the man grew paler.

"Sir?"

"I'm getting nervous."

Alex stared back at Aaron Burr and tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

"I-I..."

"Yes well, Sir I was told to find you." Alex coughed lightly hoping to get back on subject, "I was told you could find me a dorm for the night."

"A dorm?"

Alex stared at Aaron oddly, "You are Aaron Burr, yes Sir?"

"Yes!" Aaron said only instead of looking at Alex in horror it seemed to melt into confusion and...regret?

"Then could you please show me to a freshman dorm? I wasn't assigned one." Alex said calmly. To be honest, he was still sore from the beating Mr. Peirce had given him earlier all he wanted now was to sleep.

"Freshman dorm?" Aaron seemed surprised but quickly spoke, "Of course! F-Follow me, I know the perfect dorm."

Alex was beginning to get a weird feeling about all of this but all he cared about at the moment was sleep, so intent on getting a bed for the night Alex followed Aaron out of the bar and party area into a long hallway where it seemed the party was also taking place.

"What is everyone celebrating?" Alex asked deciding he might as well get to know about the place he was staying in.

Aaron jumped as though startled before shooting Alex a look then looking away, "The school's received a donation of $50,000 dollars in renovating the west wing of the school."

"Sooooo everyone's celebrating that?" Alex grinned, "Good for them!"

Aaron didn't respond causing the conversation to effectively end and a tense sort of silence to surround the pair.

Sighing Alex reached out and stopped Aaron from walking, "Okay, please stop Sir, we need to talk."

Aaron blinked at him before shifting his gaze away.

Taking a deep breath and really not wanting to do so, Alex asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

Aaron's head cracked with how quickly he caused himself to look back at Alex.

"You're uncomfortable around me, it's pretty obvious. I don't know what I've done to offend you Sir, but for whatever it may have been I apologize. If this will continue to bother you, tell me know I you won't see me again." When Aaron didn't say anything or giving any sign of hearing him besides the widening of his eyes Alex added, "I promise. I'm a man of my word Aaron Burr, Sir."

Seemingly snapping out of whatever funk he was just in Aaron shouted, "No!" Causing Alex to jerk back away from him, "I-I'm sorry. No, you don't need to leave. I'm the one who's sorry, I shouldn't be acting this way. Please stay?"

Hesitantly Alex nodded and allowed Aaron to guide him down a couple more hallways before coming to a stop outside of room 17A.

"Could you wait out here so I could speak with them real quick?" Aaron asked glancing at Alex.

Alex smiled and leaned back against the wall across from the dorm room's door, "Take your time, I don't mind waiting."

Nodding quickly, Aaron knocked loudly on the door before gripping the handle and opening the apparently unlocked door. Alex frowned as Aaron shut the door behind him not giving Alex a chance to look inside, he could hear Aaron speaking with other people but for the life of him Alex had no clue as to what they were saying. Finally after what was long enough for Alex to debate falling asleep right there in the hallway, the dorm room door swung open.

" _Bonjour! Je m'apple_ _Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier,_ _vous m'appelez_ _Marquis de Lafayette. C'est toi Alexander Hamilton, oui?"_ A tall black man with long curly hair tied back into a neat bun and a odd gleam in his eyes, practically flew out of the dorm and grabbed ahold of Alex's arm as he tried pulling him into the dorm.

"Um..." Alex turned his head as he was pulled through the doorway and saw Aaron standing next to two other men who were all staring at him as though he were a ghost.

"Lafayette, let go of him you're scaring him!" Aaron said when he saw the look on Alex's face.

The man, Lafayette, looked down at Alex in confusion and his smiled vanished, " _Je suis désolé!"_

Feeling bad for making the man think he had scared him, though that was mainly due to Aaron's comment, Alex quickly replied, " _Vous a fait ne me fait pas peur, je vais bien. Oui, mon nom est Alexander Hamilton. Il est agréable de vous rencontrer Lafayette."_

Lafayette's grin came back in full force, but before he could even open his mouth to reply one of the other men the one with the cluster of freckles shouted, "How about you two speak English for us three!"

Alex blushed slightly and muttered an apology, but the moment the apology slid past his lips the others were staring at him oddly.

"Right." Aaron coughed, "Hamilton, this is Lafayette as you already know." Aaron pointed to the freckled man, "This is John Laurens and-"

"I'm Hercules Mulligan!" A muscular black man with not necessarily a bald head nor long hair stood and strolled towards Alex casually before sticking out his hand.

"Alexander Hamilton." Alex shook Hercules' hand and nodded at John, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Though if you won't mind, may I spend the night here?"

"Of course you can _Mon ami!_ " Lafayette cheered, "There is an extra bed in John's room you can bunk with him!"

John smiled and said, "You don't really need to ask. You can have this as your permanent dorm you know, our old roommate moved out."

Alex shook his head in disagreement even before John had finished talking, "No thank you, I will only be staying the night."

"You sure?" Hercules said frowning, "You know you can stay man."

Alex smiled at him, "Yes I am sure. I just needed somewhere to rest for tonight, I will be leaving first thing in the morning."

Aaron frowned at him, "Hamilton, I already told you that you don't need to leave."

Alex cocked his head to the side, "I know. I'm leaving tomorrow because I'll need to head back home and talk to my...parents." Alex added lying, "Also to get the rest of my stuff."

"Hamilton is a new freshman here." Aaron explained to the others.

"Oh! Well I'll show you to our room for the night then." John smiled gesturing for Alex to follow him.

"Ah wait!" Lafayette gestured wildly, "May I ask, how many languages do you speak?"

Alex shifted awkwardly before realizing all of then were staring at him awaiting an response.

"I'm fluent in French, Spanish, Hebrew, German and Latin. I'm currently trying to learn Russian...sorry" Alex added seeing the looks they were all giving him.

"Don't apologize man!" Hercules shook his head, "That's just...Wow!"

Alex looked away, blushing.

Silence fell once again but this time due to Alex being embarrassed at the praise and the others were all lost in thought at how...how different Alexander was acting. It was obvious that he didn't remember them, or he did and was pretending not to, either way it was painfully clear that he was still their Alexander Hamilton.

"Uh...the room's right down here..." John suddenly said startling Alex who quickly turned to John and followed him as he led the way down the short hallway in the dorm.

"What the actual fucking fuck." Hercules blurted out.

"He is so...different from before." Lafayette murmured.

"He doesn't remember us." Aaron said staring down the hall where Alex disappeared.

"A-Are you sure?" Lafayette asked with wide eyes beginning to get a bit teary.

It's been about three years since each of them began getting dreams of memories that couldn't possible be their own, but were. In those three years they've come to realize no matter how impossible it may seem that they really were the Aaron Burr, Hercules Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, and John Laurens from the revolution.

Suddenly learning that you were actually close to two hundred and something years old bothered all of them and they each reacted differently.

It wasn't until they all decided to attend Revolution University of NYC, New York that they met each other and met this...this modern times versions of The Schuyler sisters, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Theodosia, Maria & James Reynolds [who surprisingly admitted that they lied about Alexander Hamilton having an affair with Maria and staged it so everyone would believe them. Which resulted in Eliza having a breakdown and then attacking both of them.] all as fellow students and George Washington as the history professor, King George the third as the dean of the campus and of course each other.

None of them had the exact same lives.

Different parents.

Different upbringings.

They most certainly dressed and talked differently.

But at the same time...it was as though nothing about them had changed at all.

It freaked all of them out, so at first they avoided each other like the plague but eventually they all grouped together again, despite not all of them getting along. Things were still sore with Aaron and the others for being the one to shoot and **_Kill_** Alexander Hamilton.

As the years passed all of them began to lose hope of ever meeting Alex again. They began to think he was...reincarnated like they were, and it hurt to think like that but they couldn't ignore it any longer.

Only...why did he show up now...and why didn't he remember any of them?

* * *

 **This is my first Hamilton Fanfiction, I've never seen the musical but I have read a few other fanfic's and listened to the soundtrack non-stop!**

 **Please let me know what you all thought, and if I should continue this or not.**

 **READ & REVIEW~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Us? Why Now?**

* * *

Summary: 17 year old Alexander Hamilton is a ward of the state currently living with his foster family in New York. It takes a meeting with a group of college kids at Revolution University for him to realize that not everything is what he thinks it is. REINCARNATION FIC. Regaining Memories for all of them!

* * *

Character(s): Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, John Laurens, Eliza Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler, George Washington, King George III, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Hercules Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, Others to be added later on.

* * *

Warning(s): Spoilers of history and the musical, DEFINATELY AU, Modern time, most stuff isn't how history's written it, I don't even know where this story will go but it's going somewhere. Same sex couples, Male-x-Male, Sexual orientations all over, Reincarnation fic! Regaining Memories. Mentions of Suicide, Abuse, homophobia, immigrant prejudice, slurs, cursing, ETC

* * *

I've never written anything for Hamilton before so this is my first story for this fandom, enjoy!

* * *

Alex yawned loudly. Despite getting Aaron to find him a dorm to stay in for the night, he barely slept. He was too worried about being in a strange place surrounded by people he didn't know to even think about getting more than a light doze.

Sliding out from underneath the warm covers John had lent him last night, Alex silently left the bedroom and walked out to the main room of the dorm. He hoped none of the others were up yet, he didn't even know when they'd need to get up for classes but he didn't want to see them before he left. Something told him that it'd be harder for him to walk away if they were there.

Quietly unlocking the door to the dorm, Alex slowly pulled it open but froze where he was as a tall, bald man stood just outside the door with his hand raised as though he were about to knock on the door.

He seemed just as surprised to see Alex as Alex was to see him.

The man opened his mouth presuming about to speak but without putting much thought into it Alex slammed the door shut.

"Wha-?"

Startled Alex turned and saw Aaron looking over the back of the couch at him.

"I'm sorry!" Alex rushed out realizing that Aaron must have been sleeping on the couch and he just woke him by slamming the door.

"What?" Aaron slowly stood up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What's going on?"

"Uh..."

Alex was saved, or maybe not, from having to answer by three loud sharp knocks on the door, Aaron slid past him to open the door and Alex didn't manage to hold back a flinch as Aaron got to close to him. Although he doubted he would actually hit him for waking him up Alex had to admit he has been wrong about judging someone before.

Aaron opened the door and his eyes widened as he saw who was there, "Washington, Sir!"

The man, Washington, smiled at Aaron and entered the door, "I decided to come by since it appears underage students decided to spend the night drinking instead of doing their homework..."

Aaron coughed nervously and looked away from Washington who turned to look at Alex.

Alex stared right back at him but didn't say a word, and judging by Washington's furrowed brows that was not what he was expecting. Finally Washington spoke, "Son are you alright?"

Eyes narrowed dangerously Alex spat, "I am _not_ your son."

Aaron and Washington were both visibly startled causing Alex to sigh loudly as he apologized, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. Sir, my name is Alexander Hamilton, please do not call me son. Ever."

Washington looked strangely hurt by his request but Alex ignored him in favor of picking up his satchel he had dropped when he slammed the door shut. Bowing slightly Alex smiled at Aaron and said, "Thank you for allowing me to spend the night here, and give my thanks to the others as well please."

Turning to Washington Alex held out his hand and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you Sir, but I must get going if I don't wish to be late."

"Late?" Washington repeated, "Late for what? Perhaps I could give you a ride?"

"No thank you." Alex stiffened.

"I insist, it won't be any trouble."

Aaron stared at Alex in worry, he knew Alex didn't really remember them but he had some small hope that he'd remember Washington at least.

"Sir, no means no." Alex tried to say calmly but it was obvious how annoyed he was feeling, "I will not be getting into a car with some stranger."

Washington took a step back, hurt by Alex's words. Aaron's eyes widened as he remembered, Washington and none of the others knew that Alex didn't remember them hell none of them were even told Alex was here yet.

Alex muttered a quiet 'Sorry' before swiftly walking past the both of them, practically running out the door and down the hall leaving Aaron to explain the situation to a hurt/confused Washington along with one Peggy Schuyler whom Alex had run past in the hall.

One unanimous decision they all agreed on was...they had to tell the others as soon as possible.

* * *

Alex stopped outside of Yorktown High School just minutes before the bell was due to ring for first block, If he ran as fast as he could he might make it to his Holocaust/Genocide & Crimes Against Humanity class before their teacher Mr. Scrubus arrived. Patting down clothes and quickly pulling his messy hair back into a tight bun, Alex took a deep breath in before running to his class. After all, it wouldn't look good to be late to class halfway through his senior year when he's never been late before.

* * *

"Peggy? Wha-? Slow down!" Eliza eyes widened of her own accord before dropping her cell and going down to her knees the moment realization hit her, "Alex?"

* * *

Thomas Jefferson was not one to be late to a class, especially a history class despite having lived through some of it, but that very morning the moment he roommate and old time friend James Madison barged into the dorm sprouting nonsense about Alexander Hamilton like a madman he knew he wouldn't be going to class at all that morning.

* * *

Marie and James were both sitting on one of the school's benches after taking a morning stroll together when John Laurens came up to them demanding they follow him back to his dorm and saying how perhaps they'd get the chance to apologize to Alex after all.

* * *

Angelica raced around awakening students as she hurried back to the dorm she shared with her two younger sisters. She had just gotten off the phone with Peggy, she was ecstatic to hear that Alexander was here just like the rest of them but her mood immediately dampened when she realized that Eliza must've received a call as well and would need somebody to be by her side and Angelica just knew that it had to be her.

* * *

Aaron took a moment to himself to privately call Theodosia and ask her to come to the dorm as well.

* * *

Washington placed a call to George King the Third and tell him everything Aaron had already told him about Alex, he didn't invite him down to the boy's dorm because he knew none of them would be comfortable with that.

* * *

Alex made it into his seat mere seconds before the bell rang and Mr. Scrubus walked through the door, he shivered violently as a sudden feeling of dread but excitement washed over him for seemingly for reason whatsoever.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is so much shorter then the first, but I wanted to post the second chapter for you guys despite how short it is.**

 **PLEASE R &R~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Us? Why Now?**

* * *

Summary: 17 year old Alexander Hamilton is a ward of the state currently living with his foster family in New York. It takes a meeting with a group of college kids at Revolution University for him to realize that not everything is what he thinks it is. REINCARNATION FIC. Regaining Memories for all of them!

* * *

Character(s): Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, John Laurens, Eliza Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler, George Washington, King George III, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Hercules Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, Others to be added later on.

* * *

Warning(s): Spoilers of history and the musical, DEFINATELY AU, Modern time, most stuff isn't how history's written it, I don't even know where this story will go but it's going somewhere. Same sex couples, Male-x-Male, Sexual orientations all over, Reincarnation fic! Regaining Memories. Mentions of Suicide, Abuse, homophobia, immigrant prejudice, slurs, cursing, ETC

* * *

I've never written anything for Hamilton before so this is my first story for this fandom, enjoy!

* * *

Alex wasn't sure where he should go. School had let out a couple of hours ago and although it was only near 6PM Alex didn't exactly have someplace he was welcome. Not to mention a teen wondering the streets on his own with no designation is bound to get someones attention.

He was avoiding Mr. Pierce and his neighborhood like the plague, he didn't need to have a run in with him or possible his Social Worker either.

Honestly bored out of his mind Alex eyed the long brick wall surrounding the abandoned factory in interest. Climbing up wouldn't be to hard for him...and the wall reached to the end of the block so he could easily just walk along there and not have to worry about bumping into anyone or becoming a pickpocket's prey. A quick glance around showed Alex that no one was watching him so now would've been the perfect opportunity.

Alex made quick work of scaling the brick wall, the wall itself was at least six feet high. Laughing lightly Alex dramatically placed one foot in front of the other in exaggerating movements as he began walking down the length of the wall.

Unknown to Alex a certain freshman at Revolution's College was standing across the street with another freshman by his side and was staring at him as though he were the craziest man alive.

"Oh my god..." The one freshman murmured causing the other to turn and look at him oddly.

"Burr?" The other freshman said, "What the hell are you staring at? Burr!"

"Jefferson look!" Aaron Burr hissed pointing across the street.

Jefferson's eyes widened once he finally saw what and who Aaron was pointing at, "What in gods name is he doing?!"

Aaron and Jefferson both tensed as Alex suddenly spun in a circle on top of the wall, that was definitely taller than either of them, looking as though he were about to fall.

Alex's loud laughter irritated both of them at how flippant he was being about possible getting himself hurt. Without a seconds hesitation the both of them raced across the street, ignoring the shouts and horns going off behind them, towards where Alex was spinning on the wall.

"Hamilton!" Jefferson and Aaron both yelled the moment they were close enough for Alex to hear them.

"Waah!" Startled Alex lost his footing and it was only thanks to the dual effort of Jefferson and Aaron that he didn't end up cracking his head open on the sidewalk.

"Wh-" Alex blinked repeatedly and squinted up and Aaron and Jefferson as he was in their laps with them staring down at him, "What the fuck?"

"Language!"

Alex glared at the teen he didn't know and pushed him away before turning his glare onto Aaron, "Are you following me?"

"What?" Aaron quickly held up his hands, "N-No! We saw you completely by coincidence!"

"Okaaaay," Alex hissed as he tried to sit up and felt an ache in his ribs and back, "Ouch. Damn, anyway mind telling me why the hell you two decided to start screaming my name and scaring the fuck out of me?"

"Was his cursing always so bad?" The teen Alex still didn't know the name of muttered but Alex ignored the odd statement and focused his attention on Aaron.

"Are you hurt?" Aaron asked.

Alex glared as he realized Aaron was purposely not answering his question, "I'm fine."

The teen snorted causing Alex too shoot him a glare, unaffected the teen spoke, "No you're not. Why don't you come with us so we can get you checked on and make sure nothing's broken."

"Nothing is broken." Was Alex's immediate response.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." Alex smirked.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't!" The teen yelled flailing his arms ever so slightly.

"Yes I fucking do!"

"How?!"

"Because I know what broken bones feel like!" Alex snapped causing complete silence to follow his declaration.

Aaron is staring at him oddly and Alex realizes he shouldn't have said what he had. Aaron clears his throat and his hold on Alex's arm is tight enough where he can't run off without a struggle, "What do you mean you know what broken bones feel like?"

Alex took a slow deep breath before smiling at the two of them, "Exactly what it imply's. I've broken bones before, no surprise really."

They both share a look that has Alex feeling like a child waiting to speak to the principal and knowing he was in trouble. Rolling his eyes at the strange thought Alex tried once again to stand and thankfully they let him but Aaron had yet to let go of his arm. Instead he began dragging Alex down the sidewalk with the other teen following closely behind.

"...Is this a kidnapping?" Alex asked sluggishly feeling suddenly dead tired.

Whatever Aaron had to say Alex never got to hear it because next thing he knew the world around him had faded to black and with it his consciousness.

* * *

 **Hmm this chapter is definitely shorter then I would've liked it to be but at least it's a update~!**


End file.
